What Should I Fight For?
by ohsoloveable
Summary: Sakura Haruno is just Medical Ninja, going on with her life. Until one of her patients colors her a picture, and her former love comes back, whats a girl to do? and how did this little girl know what was going to happen? EPILOGUE IS UP!
1. Sakura Haruno

_**What Should I Fight For?**_

A young medical ninja around her early twenties was running around the hospital like any other day for her. The usual treating her regular patients she loved and the new ones that came rushing in, it was a long day for her as it always was. Although this morning was a bit different and just a little bit unusual, so why don't we start at the beginning of this tale shall we?

After coming home to a long day of work Sakura Haruno, the best medical ninja even better than the Hokage herself. She reached over on her cream colored walls and flipped on the switch to glance around her deserted house, everything in place nothing out of order what so ever. It slightly disgusted her, wishing someone like her old partner Naruto would come in and trash it. Although he did once in a while, she slowly smiled at the memory of the last time he came over and tried to cook raman and made a horrible mess of her kitchen.

Placing her things down on the couch to be picked up the next morning she walked to her fridge and pulled out another tv dinner and place it in the microwave, heating it up quickly. Pulling it out and eating the food slowly as she traveled upstairs to her room. For being the bubbly girl Sakura Haruno was her room was surprisingly sophisticated, her bed was a queen size with a classic black and white sakura blossoms all over it. As she had black and white places a few chairs here and there and a tv placed in the corner.

Slipping off her nurse outfit and placing on her pjs she walked over to her bed and slipped in glancing at the picture frame on her night stand. She hadn't looked at the picture in over a month of so, and now she just broke her record as she slowly picked up the picture frame examining it, closely. She bite her bottom lip and quickly placed it down slipping into bed and covering herself up with her covers.

Although the next day when she awoken, was a different story. Like every other day Sakura Haruno would get up, take her usual twenty minute shower, as she let her dry and placing on a touch of make up. She placed on her nurses outfit and walked downstairs making herself a little breakfast. Before rushing out grabbing her things off the couch and locking her door behind her, before walking the streets to the hospital.

Once arriving there, she did her usual rounds in the morning seeing her favorite patients and even some of her stubborn patients. Her last patient was her favorite, she felt sadness and yet happiness for this small child. Her name was Miho Makato, a small girl about the age of 12 with chestnut hair and green eyes with tiny freckles all over her face. She had been caught in a house fire she was the only survivor as her family died, and yet she still had a smile on her face.

Miho looked up from her coloring book once she heard the door open and let out a small yell of joy as she saw Sakura step inside, "Good Morning Miss. Sakura".

Sakura placed on a smile for her and nodded back to her, "Good Morning Miho, how are you feeling today? I trust they are giving you extra pudding like you wanted." Miho giggled in reply as her answer, as Sakura looked over Miho's charts and such to see her condition.

After she was done looking at the charts Sakura glanced over at Miho's coloring and almost did a double take before asking Miho a question, "Miho..who is that your coloring there?" Miho looked up from her coloring and smiled big before pointing back at her picture, "you see Miss. Sakura I wanted to color you as the girl because you are pretty like her, and I just colored the man in, he is very handsome don't you think?"

Sakura almost gasped at the sight infront of her, it was a classic fairy tale picture. Yet this one was different the princess that Miho had colored to look like sakura was holding hands with her prince on a bridge by a river as they looked into each others eyes, the man resembled like Sasuke.

"Miss. Sakura? Miss. Sakura?" Miho said over and over before Sakura snapped out her thoughts and giggled gently, "Miho that is a lovely picture I can't want to see it when its all done" Miho nodded and with a smile continued t color, "Don't you worry Miss. Sakura I will give it to you before I leave!" Sakura smiled and hugged her gently before leaving the room.

Once she closed the door to Miho's room she let out a deep breath and closed her eyes shaking her head, "Sakura calm down, it was just..nothing I mean shes just a child, she doesn't know who Sasuke-kun is.."

"Sakura!"

Sakura looked up at the sound of her name, to see her master running down the hallway, running with a patient on wheels, with dark black hair. "Sakura we need your help with this one he is in cirtical condition..you're the only one who can save him, if you wish to save him."

Sakura's eyes widened when the patient got closer, she reached out to pull down the cover on him...

_To Be Continued.._

* * *

_R&R please! i would love to hear what you thought of it! these two are my favorite couple ever! thanks so much for reading! _

_-Kris  
_


	2. Tsunade

**_Recap_**

_Sakura looked up at the sound of her name, to see her master running down the hallway, running with a patient on wheels, with dark black hair. "Sakura we need your help with this one he is in cirtical condition..you're the only one who can save him, if you wish to save him."_

_Sakura's eyes widened when the patient got closer, she reached out to pull down the cover on him..._

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Sakura practically ripped off the cream colored sheet covering, the black hair man.

The sheet seemed to falling in slow motion as it, made its way to the ground all she could do was stare.

The room and the hallway seemed to be silent with fear not daring to say a word, or even make a move..

As she stared down at a blood soaked,

**_Uchiha Sasuke._**

"Sakura!" a yell loud, enough to shatter any glass, caught her and her staring fit as she looked up at her master, Tsunade who arched a brow at her, "Well Sakura are you going to save him or let him die, he is going fast."

Sakura, surprised at her words and without a second thought, grabbed the cart he was on and raced down the hallway wheeling him into the ER, flipping on the switch to indicate that she was working and not to disturb. Placing on her rubber gloves quickly she barked out orders left and right to the nurses scrambling all around the room.

While outside the room stood Tsunade listening to Sakura's panic voice inside. She felt a strong urge to go in there and help her student, but she couldn't for she knew Sakura had to do this on her own.

Tsunade was surprised that she had gotten Sasuke in so quickly here, without much questions from anyone at all. Probably because Naruto was out on a mission and wouldn't be returning for another week or so.

Tsunade turned her back towards the ER room and quietly walked down the hallway making Sakura's rounds for her. She slipped in Miho's room at the end of her rounds to give her extra pudding and glanced at the coloring Miho was doing.

Tsunade smiled at Miho as they talked for a while about various things..

"So Miss. Tsunade where is Miss. Sakura?" Miho quietly asked as she took a spoon to her pudding and dipped it in, eating it slowly, enjoying the delicious taste of her creamy doucle chocolate pudding.

"Well Miss. Sakura is working on a patient very hard right now, she wants to save his life" Tsunade replied glancing at the coloring Miho had done once more, she placed on a happy face in front of Miho but inside she was dying with questions and confusion.

Looking around her bed Miho had scattered pictures of all sorts of coloring, and some pictures she had drawn herself, what really scared Tsunade was how everyone looked like Sakura and Sasuke.

Although the one that caught her eye disturbed her the most, she slowly picked up the picture and examined it and looked at the child, "Miho why did you draw this one? I thought you liked to color in pictures, not draw them."

Miho looked up from her delicious pudding and blinked, looking at the picture Tsunade was talking about and placed on a smile, "Silly Miss. Tsunade you know with the good comes the bad, and this one is real bad., and since fairytales are always happy I had to draw this one..I had to.."

Tsunade was quite surprised at what the child had said, and looked at the picture once more. It was of Sakura and Sasuke like the rest, but like what Miho said it was a bad picture.

She had colored in Sasuke pinned to a tree, stabbed through the heart his eyes blood shot red and wide open as he looked about his killer mixed emotions could be seen in eyes filled with love and hate. Although scary thing was, it was _Sakura_ who had stabbed him, and placed him on that tree, a cherry blossom tree just inside the gates. She was holding a blade soaked with blood to the side of her, as the blood slowly dripped off the sword and landed on a few cherry blossoms on the ground beside her.

Tsunade smiled gently at the child, "Miho may I keep this one?" Miho gave her a questioning look as to why she would want that one out of all the rest, but shrugged and nodded as if saying yes. Tsunade nodded gently and stood up to leave the room, closing the door softly behind her as she walked out.

Tsunade couldn't stop looking at the picture, it was drawn by this sweet innocent little girl and yet, it was so harsh and disgusting. Without looking at it once more she quickly crumbled it up and through it in the nearest trash bin as she walked towards the ER, her hands in her pockets.

Once arriving at the ER, she noticed the sign was still flashing and that Sakura's voice through the doors proved she wasn't done yet, or giving up anytime soon. Tsunade smiled gently at her student hoping that once Sasuke awoke he wouldn't be a butt, and ignore or, even worse and leave once more.

Tsunade slowly turned her back to the door once more as she walked away once again this time back to her office sitting behind the desk and stamping papers here and there.

While all the while having some sake in between stamps. The clock on her wall now read 1:07 am. She let out a soft sigh as she got up and made her way home, but not before passing the ER, once more seeing the light was still flashing at her, as if taunting her to go in and help her student.

Tsunade would not give in though as she walked away from the room for the third time that night, and walked slowly home.

After having much sake from the night before, she had woken up later than usual, getting up around noon. She about cursed herself for doing such a thing as she heard her assistant at the door yelling for her to get her lazy butt out of bed and back in the office and stamp more papers that had piled up since 7 that morning.

Tsunade not really caring about the papers, but more about her student even if she would never admit it she quickly got ready and ran out and headed straight for the hospital, her assistant running at her side. ya I forgot her name sorry!

"Tsunade! You need to go back to the office there is much for you to do! And little time do it, not to mention you have missions pouring in left and right and the council has found out..we are keeping Uchiha Sasuke." Her Assistant said lecturing her all the while.

Tsunade not even caring what her assistant had to say at the moment came through the hospital doors and straight to the ER, still seeing the light on. Her eyes widened as she looked at her watched, it had been a good 18 hours since Sakura had started.

"Tsunade..what's wrong?" her assistant looked at her with a worried expression, while Tsunade looked at her with a reply, "Sakura as been there since late last night, a good 18 hours she needs to get out of-.."

She didn't have time to finish as the door to the ER, opened slowly while the nurses scrambled out with tons of blood soaked bandages and tools, Sakura was the last to step out looking up at her master, in front of her.

Tsunade's eyes widened, "Sakura..how is he?"

Sakura took a few steps forward and leaned against the doorway, her face had a few traces of blood about them as her arms and legs and splatters of it had covered her gown in Sasuke's blood.

Sakura sighed gently and replied, "Sasuke.."

* * *

_To Be Continued..._

* * *

**_Well hows that for a cliff hanger? I hope you are enjoying my story so far! And dontca worry its gonna get way better_**

**_-Kris  
_**


	3. The True Reality

_Recap_

_Tsunade's eyes widened, "Sakura..How is he?"_

_Sakura took a few steps forward and leaned against the doorway, her face had a few traces of blood about them as her arms and legs and splatters of it had covered her gown in Sasuke's blood._

_Sakura sighed gently and replied, "Sasuke.."_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

* * *

The clock slowly ticked by, tick after tick just like the sound of the water dripping from the tea kettle. Tsunade, and Shizune sat on the couch facing Sakura who was sitting on the chair opposite of them looking down at her hot cup of tea, her hands slightly shaking.

Tsunade didn't really want to ask her what had happened again..But she needed more answers and how this all came about. Sakura slowly looked up at her master, and assistant and smiled gently, "I mean..The point is that he is all right..Right?"

Tsunade held out her hand, and let out a small gasp as she wanted to take Sakura in her arms right then and there to at least comfort her, recalling what Sakura said once she came out of the ER.

**_Flashback_**

Sakura took a few steps forward and leaned against the doorway, her face had a few traces of blood about them as her arms and legs and splatters of it had covered her gown in Sasuke's blood.

Sakura sighed gently and replied, "Sasuke.."

Tsunade nodded in response, "yes how is he..?"

Sakura opened the door behind her as two nurses wheeled out Sasuke on the stretcher, he had a few bandages here and there, but he looked calm and peaceful as his chest slowly rose and fell with his breathing.

Tsunade smiled and looked at Sakura, "Sakura you have done it! Im so proud..sakura..?"

Taking a closer look at Sakura she was shaking, and gripping onto the doorframe as she let out a deep breath, she didn't realize she was holding in before looking at Tsunade, tears brimming from her eyes, "Tsunade..He doesn't remember me.."

**_End of Flashback_**

Tsunade nodded slowly at Sakura, "Yes Sakura, you should be proud you healed him quite well and he should be fine in a week or two, but he must be watched over after that."

Shizune nodded as well, but faster than Tsunade's nod as she smiled, "Yes, yes Sakura, its all going to be fine you will see!"

Sakura was shaking again, she held her cup of tea a bit too tight as a crack appeared across the side of the tiny tea cup, both Tsunade and Shizune saw it and scooted back in surprise.

Sakura bit her bottom lip and shivered once more, "He doesn't remember..Tsunade..He doesn't.." Without another word she crushed the tiny tea cup in her hands as it shattered everywhere in pieces, falling to the floor, getting green tea all over herself.

Tsunade watched her student knowing how this situation must be sensitive for her, but that was one of her best tea cups and she had to go and smash it. Her eyebrow twitched in annoyance.

While Shizune on the other hand was thinking the opposite of that, how scary it was that she was a younger version of Tsunade, that she might go on a rampage and start to kick and punch everything insight.

Sakura blinked and looked at the mess she caused and at her own hand, "even when I am so weak, I still can't go to sleep..I can't even heal my wound hand at the moment.." Tsunade sighed and walked over to her student slowly taking out pieces of shattered tea cup and healing her hand slowly.

Sakura looked up at Tsunade and very softly spoke to her, so she would only hear, "After I had finished my operation on him, he seemed to be a bit more calm and relaxed and his breathing turned to normal, I was glad but surprised when he awoke immediately after I had placed my tools down."

Sakura took a soft breath and continued, "His eyes slowly opened, slightly scared as he looked about and tried to get up, but couldn't do to his injuries, I walked over to him and gave him a smile..Saying everything was going to be all right.."

**_Flashback_**

A low groan could be heard from the stretcher Sasuke was on, as Sakura's eyes shot over to the table her eyes widened seeing the figure trying to ascend from his laying position on the stretcher.

Rushing over to him, she slowly pushed him back down and gave him her best smiles, a true smile she had not shown anyone in quite a long time as she gently whispered, "Welcome Back Sasuke-kun.."

Sasuke turned his head to her and he blinked for a moment, before he replied back at her, "Do..I even know you?" Sakura's eyes went wide as she slowly stepped back once away from the stretcher, Sasuke was too weak to realize what he had done to the poor girl.

Before he slowly closed his eyes and fell back into his dream land while Sakura was left in reality to suffer what fate had brought upon her.

**_End of Flashback_**

Tsunade listened until Sakura was finished, as she finished healing her hand and slowly picking up the rest of the pieces before putting them in the trash can nearby. Shizune stood up slowly and bowed, "Im sorry Tsunade, Sakura I must get back to the office and do a few things, excuse me."

Shizune walked out of the room closing the door behind her, as she left. Tsunade turned to Sakura and walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder, which in turn made her look up at her Sensi.

"Sakura, you need to stop this pity party, he is back and alive. You should be great ful for that much, he lost his memory..You can help him get it back Sakura, which is why" Tsunade placed on a stern face and grabbed Sakura by her arm and lifted her up so she was standing in front of Tsunade.

Sakura's face was filled with confusion and wonder was soon replaced once her Sensi spoke, "Sakura Haruno, I hear by order to keep your eye on the man named Uchiha Sasuke, until he is fully recovered and to help him gain back his memory, this will be your first priority."

Sakura grinned back at Tsunade before nodding and placing her hand over her chest, "Understood Tsunade-sama" Tsunade grinned and nodded back, "But for now, get some rest before you take him with you."

Sakura nodded and walked passed her sensi opening the door, but pausing at the doorway and without looking back whispered, "thank you." And left.

Tsunade grinned and watched her student leave, "This should be one interesting experience, I can't wait until everyone in the village finds out."

Sakura walked down the hallway, barely staying awake as she took each step with great caution. "Why did Tsunade send me home without someone to help me she should have known my weakened state.." She mumbled to herself as she leaned against the wall for support.

Getting closer to the outside world, she pushed the button the elevator for down as she awaited, she thought back to what Tsunade had just assigned her too, what a foolish woman. Or was it wise?

The doors to the elevator finally opened as she great fully stepped inside and leaned against the railing while the elevator doors, closed and made its slow descend to the ground floor. Listening to the elevator music only made him want to slide down the elevator wall and sleep on the floor even more.

_The elevator stopped and the doors slowly opened, as she lifted her head to get out, she quickly wanted to stay back in the elevator she went to push for the emergency button or even the close door button, but a hand had caught her wrist, as the figure grinned back at her, "Now, now Sakura, we don't want that do we?"_

_As the figure pushed her back in the elevator, the doors closing behind them.._

* * *

_**To Be Continued..**_

* * *

_**I think im pretty good with cliff hangers..so please keep reviewing! It gets me pumped to write the next chapter! **_

_**And thanks! To sn1ck3rD00dl3 for telling me her name!**_

_**-Kris**_


	4. Facing You Today

**_recap_**

_The doors to the elevator finally opened as she great fully stepped inside and leaned against the railing while the elevator doors, closed and made its slow descend to the ground floor. Listening to the elevator music only made him want to slide down the elevator wall and sleep on the floor even more._

_The elevator stopped and the doors slowly opened, as she lifted her head to get out, she quickly wanted to stay back in the elevator she went to push for the emergency button or even the close door button, but a hand had caught her wrist, as the figure grinned back at her, "Now, now Sakura, we don't want that do we?"_

_As the figure pushed her back in the elevator, the doors closing behind them.._

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

* * *

Sakura let out a deep breath as she pushed up against the elevator wall, while it went up to who knows where, Sakura didn't care. The only thing on her mind was, how did he get here? Why did he want her? And what was his plans?

The man towered over her and placed on a smirk slamming her even harder against the elevator wall, the metal railing that ran along the wall was now pushing into her small figure so much so she started to bleed as she let out a yell.

The man placed a hand over her mouth to silence her as she leaned in and whispered in her ear, "now Sakura we don't want to draw attention to ourselves do we?" Sakura couldn't help but shake in fear, but anger as well.

The man that stood in front of her was the one and only,

_**Itachi Uchiha.**_

The man who made Sasuke's life a living hell, and what made Sasuke lose him memory she bet as well. Itachi looked down at her and smirked as she continued to talk gently, "I couldn't kill my brother by force, but I think I can kill him through you..Since you seem to be his weakness"

Sakura eyes widened at the statement she felt gladness, for him saying that Sasuke cared for her that much but then her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. Using her to get to him was just pathetic, and she would not stand for that.

Itachi took his hand away from her mouth and spoke once more, "Now Sakura, you can't say any of this to Sasuke, since he wouldn't know what your talking about..I heard the poor thing lost his memory, I thought I killed him for sure. Then you came along and had to heal him!"

He grabbed her by the collar and threw her across the elevator, as she hit the buttons on the wall and slide down the wall and onto the floor. She was too weak from healing Sasuke all night she could hardly move she slowly went to stand, when Itachi thought he would lend a helping hand.

As he grabbed her by her elbow and lifted her up, "Now Sakura listen to me, and listen to me well, my little brother will suffer and your going to help me, and if you don't like it..Well too bad you're still weak to me." He grinned as he dropped her to the ground kicking her against the wall.

As the elevator stopped, and once he stepped out as soon as he appeared from thin air, he disappeared the same way. Sakura slowly sat up as she caught her breath, she coughed once in a while as she just sat there. While the elevators' door closed and she went back down.

Her eyes glazed as she looked at the numbers on the wall telling her what floor she was going to, once it let out a beep of telling her she was on the 5th floor, the doors opened and she got up slowly, shaking as she did so.

She almost stumbled out of the elevator, placing a hand on her back as she felt the nearly fresh wound drip onto the floor. She didn't care at the moment about her injuries but what she was most worried about was Sasuke.

Even if she didn't want to admit it, she was still deeply in love with Sasuke. With him returning him, only greatened her feeling for him. She stumbled down the hallway until she reached room 508 and opened it slowly.

There laid Sasuke in his bed, still looking like a peaceful child sleeping. His chest slowly rising and falling with each breath as she made her way over to him, she checked his vitals, and everything she could while he was still sleeping.

Once she was done and happy he seemed to be all right she sat in the chair by the window next to his bed, taking a few bandages by his bed and wrapping her wound on her back. She let out a tired sigh, as the clock next to his bed read 3:04 a.m..

She gave one last look to the Sasuke Uchiha laying in the bed before she whispered, "Sasuke-kun. It's my turn to protect you," her eyes slowly closed as she leaned back in her chair and fell fast asleep.

In the morning as the sun showed itself through Sasuke's blinds, he slowly awoke glancing around the room. Noticing he was in a different room yet again he sat up slowly and let out a yawn before he laid his eyes on a certain pink haired ninja in the room.

A normal person would have screamed or even left the room seeing a "stranger" in their room. Not Sasuke Uchiha, he took this time to glance at the girl remembering her from yesterday how she was the one that told him welcome..home. He didn't really understand, was this where he was from? Did he know this girl?

Sasuke slowly placed his legs over the bed and stood up letting his bare feet touch the ice cold floor, as he slowly made his way over to the pink haired woman sleeping in the chair. He gently picked up his right hand as he slowly went to touch the side of her face, his heart racing from fear and yet happiness at the same time.

Only a few inches separated the two from _touching_, before Tsunade slammed open the door as it made the boy fall back on the floor and Sakura's eyes to open suddenly. Shizune ran in and helped Sasuke up and in his bed while Tsunade walked over to Sakura and started to chew her out.

"Sakura Haruno! Where have you been? You should have been here and working an hour ago! Not only did I have a few patients ask me where you were, I went to your house to find you only to find out your not there but here sleeping in this room! And on top of that you have a new wound in your back where did you get that?!" Tsunade said to scold her.

Sakura looked over at Sasuke, who just looked back at her, as he sat up on the bed. Sakura slowly stood up and walked over to Sasuke and passing Tsunade. Tsunade went to yell at her again but saw her going to Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Im sorry I didn't introduce myself properly yesterday, but my name is Sakura Haruno and I will be looking after you until you get better. Ok?" She smiled gently at him, as Sasuke looked at her and nodded back a slight smile on his face.

Sakura stood up slowly and looked at Tsunade, "Im sorry Tsunade-sama, I had a slight problem last night, but I will take a shower and do what you have ordered me and not leave Sasuke's side. I will go home and get all I need to stay here"

Tsunade watched as her student left to go home, she sighed and shook her head, "There isn't a moment's peace with that girl is there?"

Sakura walked out of the hospital and to her house only a few blocks away from the hospital as she walked inside her house and placed her things down on her couch. She walked upstairs and flipped on the light switch to her bedroom.

Glancing around the room, being more aware of things now then she normally was. She knew if he wanted to Itachi could appear at anytime if he wanted to, and the very thought angered her. She walked to her bathroom and stripped down stepping into the shower taking a very nice hot, and long one.

Letting the water fall into the drain below she let out a sigh thinking of the words Itachi spoke of early, and how he was going to use her to get him. The thought angered her as she slammed her fist against the tiled shower wall, a few pieces of tile fell off the wall and onto the shower floor.

Not really paying any mind to them she turned off the shower and stepped out placing on her clothes once more, and brushing out her hair some. She grabbed a bag and started to pack everything she needed in it. And placing in a few things for snacks and such so she wouldn't leave his room that much. Only to make her daily rounds and for a little bit of food.

Walking back downstairs she grabbed her things and walked outside carrying two bags of things, as she walked to the hospital she placed her things down in Sasuke's room noticing he was sleeping again. She turned to leave and make her rounds.

As she made her rounds she apologized to her patients saying she was just tired from the night before, and her last room Miho's room was the one she couldn't wait for. Being her last room and all she wanted to get back to the Uchiha.

Miho looked up at Sakura once she entered the room and let out a small yell as she giggled, "Miss. Sakura! You're here!" Sakura smiled and pulled out an extra pudding cup from her and gave it to her smiling gently.

"Miss. Sakura how are you doing you look a little tired.." Miho said gently as Sakura turned to her and smiled, "Its nothing I was just working with a patient until really late last night" Miho nodded and dipped her spoon in her double chocolatey goodness.

"Oh and Miss. Sakura..I drew this picture yesterday..and I didn't really wanna show you but I mean, I feel I have to" Sakura blinked and looked over at her smiling, "Miho, it can't be nothing bad you are a good drawer.'

"No Miss. Sakura..this one is a sad picture," Miho said her face serious as she took out a small piece of paper under her pillow and handed it to her, Sakura took the piece of paper, and once she did her hands started to shake while she held it.

Sakura was standing beside Itachi grinning as Sasuke was on the floor all torn up and bloody, marks all over his body from head to toe. Itachi had his arm around her waist as he seemed to be saying 'She's mine now, you've lost everything...just die."Sakura, appalled by this picture threw it to the side and let out a deep breath.

Miho surprised at her reaction looked at her, "Miss Sakura im so sorry! I didn't mean to upset you!" Sakura shook her head as she smiled gently, "no..umm Miho I have to go" she got up and ran out of the room, down the hallway sprinting to Sasuke's room.

She quickly opened the door, surprising the Uchiha Sasuke on the bed he looked over her and looked at her frightened expression on her face. Sakura walked over to him and looked at his vitals once more as he blinked watching her.

"Miss. Haruno..what's wrong?" Sakura looked up at him and then sighed gently seeing nothing wrong with him, except the usual. "Nothing is wrong..I was just seeing if you were alright is all.." she replied sitting on the chair next to his bed.

Sasuke looked and her and nodded but then without thinking he said to her gently, "Miss. Haruno..is there a man that is suppose to be working here that looks like me?" Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at him, "Why do you say that?"

_"Because he's right behind you.."_

* * *

To Be Continued..

* * *

**_Ya, so I hope I get a lot of reviews im trying to make this an awesome story! Hope you all enjoy it! And I cant wait to write the next chapter!_**

**_(And thank you to those who have reviewed! it means a lot!)_**

**_-Kris_**


	5. Loud MouthMemories

**_Note to my readers: I am so sorry I haven't updated in sooo long, I know im bad! But this time I made this chapter super long for your guys, and I will update it more often I promise! So please enjoy the new long chapter to this story! And please as always R&R_**

**_Thank You Readers!_**

_Last Time.._

_Sasuke looked and her and nodded but then without thinking he said to her gently, "Miss. Haruno..Is there a man that is suppose to be working here that looks like me?" Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at him, "Why do you say that?"_

_"Because he's right behind you.."_

Sakura's eyes widened as she quickly snapped her head around to look at nothing..Nothing was there. She blinked and walked over to the window looking about wondering what he was talking about, or Itachi in fact had been at that window for a brief moment to look at his brother and watch over her. She went to close the curtain and window but something caught her eye below.

She watched as the figure stumbled into the hospital trying his hardest to get there in one piece, she quickly shut the window and closed the curtains turning back to Sasuke, "Sasuke, it must be your medicine playing trick on you right now, I think you should get some rest I will be right back ok?" she said smiling gently as she ran out of the room and down the hallway.

Her heart began to pound as she cut corners, and ran into some nurses who yelled at her but she didn't care she had to get to the front of the building a fast. Taking the stairs she raced down about five flights before exiting the stairs and turning around the corner before coming face to face with a blood soaked..

_Naruto Uzumaki._

Naruto looked up at the surprised girl that had just come running down the hallway, he put on a grin and winked at her, "Hey im back, hope I didn't miss anything" Sakura shook her head and delivered a punch to his skull as he let out a yell, "you idiot, I told you to come back without a scratch and look at you! This I going to take a few hours!"

Naruto grinned back at her rubbing his head, "I came back..In a hurry because I heard Sasuke was back, is that true Sakura? Is he really here?" Sakura looked at him as her eyes softened, "lets not talk about that right now, we need to tend to your injuries."

Of course Naruto wouldn't here have that and became upset on the spot, "Sakura! You take me to him right now you know damn well that I want to see him and nothing is going to stop me from seeing him! Not even these stupid Injuries! You see nothing..will" He started to trail off as the room became dizzy, he tried to fight it and lost terribly before mumbling, "damn you sakura-chan"

Sakura smiled gently as Naruto fell forward in her arms, she knew Naruto all too well. Too well to the point where she knew he would go off and try and find Sasuke even his present state. So when she punched him she injected into him a sleeping serum to make him go to sleep and relax.

Sakura sighed gently once more and whispered, "Sorry Naruto..But I need to get you healed up before you are faced with Sauske" She quickly called her staff who was at her side immediately placing Naruto on a stretcher wheeling him off to the ER.

As Sakura quickly followed placing on her gown and washing her hands and such before going through with the operation she was about to perform. True to her word it did take a few hours for Sakura to heal him up, but it didn't drain her as much as when Sasuke came back with his state.

Watching her two team mates come back in such a state tore her up inside, knowing that she couldn't go with them at all. Her duty was here in Konoha Village, taking care of the sick and being at Tsunade's side to help her with whatever she needs.

Once they cleaned up the mess, Naruto was wheeled off down the hall to a room close to Sasuke's but only two doors down across the hallway. She sighed gently and leaned against the door frame wiping off sweat from her forehead.

"Good job Sakura, Im glad you got that kid to relax because he would have run into Sasuke's room other wise." Sakura looked back at the owner of the voice Tsunade and smiled some, "yes I had to give him a dose of something, or he would have killed himself." Sakura said to her while taking off her gloves and throwing them away.

Tsunade nodded and said easily, "walk with me." As she started to walk down the hallway Sakura quickly fell in step with her sensi, and once she did so her sensi spoke up, "We have been watching Sasuke's condition and we think that if you watch him and take him to certain places it may jog his memory on a few things, although I can't promise anything."

Sakura nodded knowing that she couldn't be that hopeful she knew the life of a doctor was to tell people there was always hope, but when you are when and when you have to deal with the facts it's a totally different situation. "Is that all?" she said to Tsunade, but Tsunade shook her head and continued on.

"We also believe that this might be a long process, but then again it could be a short one, what I am asking, is, do you still want to go through with the mission I have given you?" Tsunade stopped looking down at her student as Sakura looked up and smiled back at her Sensi, "of course I still want it, I mean I haven't had a mission in a long time."

Tsunade looked at her and nodded, "if you insist, but I have some other people if you don't think you can take it." Sakura nodded and still with a smile said, "I appreciate your concern but I know I will be just fine taking care os Sasuke by myself, I will help him get his memory back I promise." Tsunade looked at her for the longest time and then nodded slowly, "All right Sakura if this is what you choose, then so be it."

Sakura nodded and with a bow she started down the hallway to Sasuke's room, where the nurses were just filing out of Sasuke's room. Sakura stepped inside, as Sasuke looked up at her with a slight grin, "Hello Miss. Sakura." Sakura nodded and bowed, "Good Day Sasuke, how are you feeling today?"

Sasuke nodded and held out his arms, "I am all right I guess but I hate being in this bed for days." Sakura's eyes softened those brought back memories of how he hated to be cooped up even if it was just for a few hours. Sakura walked over to him and held out her hand, "That's why im here Sasuke, I can sneak you out for a little bit outside if you want."

Sasuke looked at her and nodded, "Thanks sure," he said getting out of bed and taking her hand to help him. Sakura helped him walk down the hallway and out the front door to the outside, where Sasuke's eyes widened looking around at all the people in the village running around and little shops and such.

Sasuke blinked and looked back at Sakura, "So is this part of my memory?" Sakura watched him for a moment observe once more before she answered, "Yes, This is the village you grew up in, Konoha Village the village of the hidden leaves." Sasuke nodded and kept looking around he glanced back at the hospital and blinked a few times.

Sakura looked at what he was looking at and she smiled gently looking at the building that was behind them, "yes this is Konoha's hospital, you spent a lot of time here." Sasuke looked at her and blinked once more, "Have you worked here for a while Miss. Sakura?"

Sakura nodded slowly, "yes I have, ever since Tsunade took me as her student I have been here ever since.." She trailed off but smiled. Sasuke nodded and then looked at her once more, "Did I come here because of you Sakura?"

That took Sakura back for a moment and she smiled gently, "No, I don't think so you came here a lot because you were always fighting and trying to become a better ninja, so I had to heal you and treat you. You were my team mate back then."

Sasuke watched Sakura tell him the story as he arched a brow, "Then why am I not your team mate now Sakura? What happened to me?" Sakura looked at him, she placed on a warm smile and answered, "Of course we are still team mates Sasuke, I mean I did treat you again didn't I? And you came back to this hospital."

Sasuke nodded with a small smile, "Yes your right, I feel like I missed this place..But you said I came back here so I haven't been gone for a long right miss. Sakura?" Sakura looked over at him and her eyes softened, "you have been gone for a while, but im glad your back."

Sasuke watched her again and then pointed at a tree, "Blossoms.." Sakura blinked and watched the Sakura blossoms fall from the tree slowly, she remembered the last time Sakura had ever asked Sasuke to the festival. He told her no he wouldn't go with her, but while she went too met up with Naruto and Hinata for the festival Naruto had dragged Sasuke along.

It made her night that night, even though he acted as though he didn't want to be there. Just the fact that Naruto had dragged him along and he stayed, was enough for her. That was a few days before he left..

"Miss Sakura?" Sasuke's voice snapped her back to reality when she looked over at him and smiled, "Im sorry Sasuke what were you saying?" Sasuke nodded and said once more, "The blossoms kind of match your hair Sakura..You where named after the blossoms weren't you?"

Sakura blinked and was surprised to see that he had so much interest in her but she replied back, "it's nothing, I was born on the night of the Cherry Blossom Festival, so my parents named me Sakura, fitting..Isn't it?"

Sasuke nodded, "yea..I guess so" Sakura looked up and sighed, "yes we should get going inside now, are you a little bit happier?" Sasuke looked at her and nodded, "Yes actually that helped, thank you miss Sakura."

Sakura nodded and lead him back into the hospital and into his room, thinking 'even if that was just a little bit that's how its going to be one step at a time, making sure he recognizes things and remembers where he is..' Sakura placed him in his bed, although it wasn't quiet for long.

A knock, well actually half of a knock was sounded before the door was open and here came a bandaged up Naruto. "Sasuke Uchiha! You little-" Before he could say another word Sakura tackled him to the floor and covered his mouth, "Naruto you shut up!"

Naruto began to fuss and struggle but Sakura was a bit stronger in the situation of his injuries. "Stupid Naruto! Listen to me! Sasuke doesn't remember anything!" Sakura whispered loudly in his ear, Naruto slowly stopped moving as Sakura got up and helped him.

Sasuke was a bit freaked about the whole scene and just watched them both get up and straighten themselves out. Sakura stood to the side, as Naruto walked up to Sasuke and held out his hand to Sasuke, "Naruto, Naruto Uzhimaki is my name, and I was your team mate Sasuke, along with Sakura."

Sasuke took his hand and shook it for a moment before pulling away, "oh you seem like a total dope." With that Naruto went to smack him over the head but Sakura beat him to it, and smacked Naruto over the head who just whined and called her a meanie.

Sakura bowed to the both of them, "well Naruto I guess I will let you talk with Sasuke, but not for too long ok? And don't say anything stupid." Naruto nodded and waved at her as she left. Sakura walked out of the room and sighed gently walking down the hallway.

"Now I hope everything is going to be all right..It might take time but im sure he is going to get his memory back." She nodded telling herself it was going to be all right, well a pair of hands smashing her against the wall told her other wise. Sakura winced in pain looking up and into the eyes of Itachi.

That was her first mistake, once she did that Itachi trapped her in his genjutsu for just a moment to mess around with her. "So Sakura, your trying to get my baby brother to remember again? And what if he does? ..He will just heartbroken to learn you have moved on."

Sakura looked up at him and narrowed her eyes, "moved on? I don't know what you are talking about! I haven't moved on!" After she said that she immediately regretted it and covered her mouth while Itachi grinned in victory.

"So you admit it, you still have feelings for my stupid younger brother that enough for me Sakura.." Without another word he faded in and out of sight before he was in front of Sakura, he lifted her chin and leaned down delivering a kiss upon her lips. Sakura tried to force herself away but Itachi kept at it before a few moments later he broke away, "See you around Sakura."

The genjutsu disappeared as Sakura leaned against the wall and slide down to the ground, "what..Did he do that for? First he beats me up and then he kisses me..What is he planning?" she said gently. She shivered some as she stood up again and walked down the hallway.

Sakura felt like she was going to be sick that was her first kiss from an Uchiha and she didn't want it from that one. She punched the wall next to her as it blew out a small hole in it. 'What is that stupid man planning? ..Oh no Sasuke!"

She quickly turned around and ran back into Sasuke's room, quickly opening the door. Her eyes softened to see Naruto still talking to Sasuke about some various things. Naruto and Sasuke both looked up and saw Sakura standing in the doorway, as Sakura placed on a smile and tried to play it off.

"Sorry Naruto, Sasuke has to get his rest now and so do you, lets get you back to your room ok?" Sakura lead Naruto out of Sasuke's room and down the hallway to his room as she let him slip in bed Naruto looked at her and without a word between them Naruto grabbed Sakura and held her in a gentle friendly hug.

"I'm sorry this must be hard on you too..Maybe even harder on you," Sakura bit her bottom lip and looked down, "No, im fine Naruto its all right..I mean he is back right?" sakura pulled back and nodded, "get some sleep ok?"

Sakura raced out of there as fast she could, Naruto had this way of getting you to show your emotions and he brought them out in Sakura all the time. This time she ran out before she could confess anything to him.

She placed on her smile for the day as she went and made her rounds, stopping at the last room like always to see her favorite girl, Miho. Although this time when Sakura walked in her room it was scattered with many pictures everywhere and Miho was in the middle on her bed crying.

Sakura ran over to her and checked her vitals seeing that everything was fine, "Miho sweetie what's wrong? Is everything alright?" Miho shook her head and started to cry more, "Miss..Miss Sakura..I keep having this dream..And I drew the picture..But each time it looks the same."

Sakura looked down at the most recent pictures that Miho had drawn for her, they all looked the same and each one scared her. She picked up the one close to her and her whole body started to shake while Miho spoke up, "Miss Sakura..You loved him why did you want to kill him?"

Sakura without even trying to comfort the child this time just left the room letting the picture slowly fall to the floor, showing a picture of a bloody sakura and Sasuke staring into each other eyes, full or love and sorrow. At the same time betrayal could be seen in the picture while Sakura stabbed him with a kunai knife in the back..

_To Be Continued..._

**_Im sorry it took me so long to write like I said._**

**_And don't worry the next chapter is going to be even better but I had to bring Naruto into the picture, because we all know he is gotta be in here!_**

**_R&R it would be greatly loved!!!_**

**_-Kris_**

**_[and I will be faster with the chapter this time promise!_**


	6. Truth Can Kill

_

* * *

_

_Last Time_

_Sakura looked down at the most recent pictures that Miho had drawn for her, they all looked the same and each one scared her. She picked up the one close to her and her whole body started to shake while Miho spoke up, "Miss Sakura..You loved him why did you want to kill him?"_

_Sakura without even trying to comfort the child this time just left the room letting the picture slowly fall to the floor, showing a picture of a bloody sakura and Sasuke staring into each other eyes, full or love and sorrow. At the same time betrayal could be seen in the picture while Sakura stabbed him with a kunai knife in the back..To Be Continued..._

_

* * *

_

Sitting in room 508, Uchiha Sasuke's room was plain torture, to a certain pink haired medical ninja. She had to stay and watch over this boy that could barely move, let alone, remember anything about her.

She glanced at the clock on his dresser indicating it was 5:06 am. She sighed gently as she leaned back in her chair and looked up at the ceiling. She touched her lips gently and could feel Itachi's lips on hers, and shivered at the thought. She was mad at herself for letting him do that to her, even getting close enough to her to even do such a thing.

She was getting very mad at herself all the time now, she thought she had become stronger. According to Itachi she was still weak in his eyes. She wanted to be stronger for Sasuke as well, she glanced over at him again and remembered just yesterday when she took him outside.

She was glad he liked it and started to look around, and be a bit more excited. She knew one thing that would truly, and most diffidently wake him up. Although she didn't want to go there..not yet. She liked him the way he was..is right now, just happy and carefree.

No worrying about him coming home anymore, he was here. Wondering if he was covered in blood or scars, not anymore she healed him. Wondering him he was alive or dead, not anymore he was sleeping in his bed. Wondering if he thought about her..she still wondered even though he is right beside her.

She wanted more than anything, was to talk to him about what he had gone through. What happened to him to get him so bloody and marked up like that. All of these questions buzzed around her head but she couldn't even have them answered, his memory was gone for the moment.

Either way she needed to get his memory back and fast before something happened to either of them and she could never tell him again how she felt, and this time she was going to mean it and be more classy about it.

Sakura smirked and told herself, 'yea last time you just yelled it out to him, yes. you meant it but you also hoped it would stop him from going..this time its because you want to know what he really feels for you.'

She only shook her head and glanced at the time once more as it read 8:23 am. Surprised by the time, and happy it was going by so fast. She stood up and walked to the bathroom they had in his room as she took a shower and washed up for the day placing on her ninja clothes under her nurses outfit.

Now she was always armed and ready for anything, not taking any chances what so ever. Stepping out of the bathroom she saw Sasuke waking up as he sat up and looked at her. She smiled to him and placed her bag down, "Good Morning Sasuke, how are you feeling today?" Sasuke looked at her and shrugged a bit, "Same as always I suppose, I feel a kinda gross."

She blinked and then realized he probably hadn't had a decent shower in a while, she bit her bottom lip but walked over to him and smiled once more. "Well I have to change your bandages, and it would be good if you had a nice shower before I do that..so you could get out of bed and I will get the shower ready for you."

Sasuke nodded and watched her disappear in the bathroom doorway as she turned on the shower making sure it was a decent temperature, as she came back out Sasuke was standing in front of the door waiting for her. She lead him inside and turned to leave him be, but noticed he was having a bit of a struggle with the bandages and taking off his clothes.

Sakura turned to him and smiled gently, "Sasuke let me help you, even if you won't admit you need it I will help." Sasuke just let out a sighed while Sakura took his shirt off and slowly started to take off his bandages on his chest, back, arms, and head. She knelt down and took them off his legs and took the bloodly bandages and went to leave him be, when she heard him speak up.

"Thank you Miss Sakura," Sakura paused at the door and turned to him with a smile, "Don't MentiON-" she let out a small scream and quickly shut the door as she let out a sigh, "Im sorry Sasuke I wanted to thank you I didn't think you were changing so quickly!"

When Sakura had turned to reply to him Sasuke had already had his pants dropped and was about to get in the shower, thinking that she wouldn't turn back around and say anything. Boy was he wrong, as Sakura stood outside of the door her heart was pounding as she had a deep shade of red on her face. Not believing what just happened and what she just did.

She shook her head thinking, 'Sakura you do this all the time, I mean they are just normal body parts nothing more!' she sighed as her Inner Sakura fought back saying, 'They may be something you have seen before because you're a doctor..but not Sasukes!!'

Sakura shook her head and tried to make the blushing go away telling herself that it was nothing. She walked over and threw away the bandages as she called down for Sasuke's breakfast to come and be delivered to his room. Soon she heard a knock coming from the bathroom, she arched a brow and walked over there, "Yes? Sasuke are you alright?"

She could hear his voice from the other side but it was in mumbles as she tried to understand, "What Sasuke? I can't understand you." Soon the door opened to show a clearly wet Sasuke, covered by only a towel as his eyes looked up at her, he said once more, "I think I needed to be bandaged again some of them are starting to bleed once more."

Sakura caught herself staring and tried to stop as she nodded at him her heart pounding, "Right of course, I have my chakra back, I can heal most of them now..just not the scars I have to bandage those again." Sasuke nodded and walked over to the bed and sat up as she placed her hands on him and started to heal the ones she could.

Sakura couldn't help that her heart still began to pound as she did this, but she tried to make it stop fear that he would hear it. She dried up the spots where she had to place on the bandages and slowly bandaged him back up, once she was done she stood up and smiled to him. "Does that feel any better?"

Sasuke moved his arm a bit and legs with a nod, "Yes much, thank you" They stood there for a moment before Sasuke spoke up and said, "Um..I still have to get dressed so.." Sakura blinked and she let out a small laugh, "oh yes right! Umm, I will just come back in a little bit with your breakfast." She said running out of the room and closing the door behind her.

Sakura walked down the hallway and about halfway she stopped the nurse who was carrying Sasuke' s breakfast and turned to walk back in his room only moments later. She knocked on the door to his room again and heard a muffled "come in." She opened the door to see him with his shirt half way on.

She couldn't help but grin as she placed down the tray of food on his bed and helped him pull his shirt carefully over his head. She then turned and handed him his breakfast and looked up at him while he ate and she talked, "Sasuke today since you seem to be feeling much better, I want to take you on a walk around the village if you want, maybe it can help you with your memory."

Sasuke looked up at her and nodded, "Sure, that would help out a lot." Once he had finished breakfast and Sakura had helped him out of bed and out of the hospital she started to show him around the city and surprisingly enough he slowly started to remember some things.

The first stop was the field they trained out, Sasuke looked about the field as Sakura explained what had happened here. Sasuke grinned and nodded, "ya..and didn't Nar..uto get attacked here by Kakashi? Was his name right?" Sakura looked at him and smiled, "Yes he did our first test."

Sasuke mentioned something about bells, and Sakura smiled as she told him about the bell test they went through and all that they had to do. Next stop was the entrance to the village, close to where Sasuke left her on the bench. She didn't talk much about it, she just said that was where you entered and left the village.

Although Sasuke felt a bit strange about this place, but didn't say anything when she started to walk away. It was now lunch time and she decided to stop at the Raman shop where she found Naruto sitting on a stool. "Naruto! What on earth are you doing here?! You should be in bed!"

Naruto laughed and shook his head, "Noway! Im feeling a lot better besides I need to have my raman, Sasuke sat down and ordered what he thought would be alright. Sakura was surprised he ordered the same thing he used to order but said nothing about it, while naruto talked about how much he loved raman and this place.

Naruto leaned over and whispered something in Sakura's ears as she bit her bottom lip and shook her head. Naruto looked at him and arched a brow, "Sakura you need to do that." Sasuke looked at Sakura as he finished his raman, "What is it miss sakura?"

Sakura looked at him and placed on a smiled shaking her head, "its nothing Sasuke we should get back to the hospital your probably tired and worn out and.." Sasuke grabbed her wrist and looked at her, "I knew you hiding something, and whatever it is I want you to take me there."

Sakura looked at Sasuke and then she sighed finally, "Fine..I will take you there." Naruto waved his hand, "I will be there later if you guys are still there!" as he ordered a few more rounds of raman. Sakura and Sasuke left the raman place and traveled down the street to an old deserted part of town, as the sign said "uchiha clan."

Sakura with a heavy heart slowly entered his house as she guided him through it, he stopped dead in one room as she looked inside, still seeing blood marks on the walls and floors. Her eyes softened knowing that this was the place where his parents probably died, he still didn't touch it after the incident.

Sasuke slowly walked over to the place in the middle of the room and bent down looking at that spot and around the room. Sakura just stood there in silence watching him when a voice interrupted both of there thoughts, "Sakura..why of all the places would you bring him here?"

Hearing his voice Sasuke looked up at the man standing only inches away from him, Sakura quickly ran over to Sasuke but Itachi grinned and grabbed her and pulled her over to his side. "Ahh It seems Sasuke is slowly starting to remember..come on little brother, remember everything, how I killed our parents, how you left this stupid village, and left this pathetic girl behind."

Sakura looked up at him and glared but Itachi didn't look at her but just looked at Sasuke who stood up and stood his ground, "let go of Sakura." itachi did no such thing instead he threw her to the ground and before she got back up to attack him, her body felt strange..mostly her lips, they started to burn and tingle.

She almost could feel Itachi kissing her like that night before, but she saw him staring at her from the other side of the room, her eyes slowly glazed over as her nurse's outfit slide off showing her ninja outfit, she reached for her kunai and turned to Sasuke.

Itachi looked at Sasuke and without any emotion said to him, "Now Sasuke, I couldn't tell for the longest time what this girl meant to you, or even why she was in your life." Itachi walked over close to Sakura and continued, "Either way, before the last time I almost killed you..you screamed out her name, this time you will be screaming her name for another reason."

* * *

_**"When she kills you herself.." Sakura's legs slowly started to moved as she became faster taking out more kunai knives from her pockets as she went to launch them at Sasuke, her mind was screaming at her to stop while she came down on Sasuke to deliver her attack..the last thing she saw was blood spilling over her clothes and Sasuke's eyes wide with mixed emotions of love and sorrow..**_

_**Just as the picture told..**_

* * *

_To Be Continued.._

* * *

**_So my chapters are slowly getting better I think, and don't worry the battle is coming_**

**_and I know you will love it! _**

**_R&R_**

****

**_-Kris _**


	7. In The End

* * *

_Last Time.._

_"When she kills you herself.." Sakura's legs slowly started to move as she became faster taking out more kunai knives from her pockets as she went to launch them at Sasuke, her mind was screaming at her to stop while she came down on Sasuke to deliver her attack..The last thing she saw was blood spilling over her clothes and Sasuke's eyes wide with mixed emotions of love and sorrow.._

_Just as the picture told.._

* * *

Sakura's mind screamed at her, but she couldn't believe herself what had just happened. Here she was attacking Sasuke, the man she said she would protect and help get his memory back. Until Itachi had to come in the mix and mess, everything up, he had used her..used her to get to him.

She felt so stupid for letting him use her like this, she had trained for years to not be a burden and not be used anymore. Here she was being used to kill..The man she loved with all her heart. Thats why when the blood that splattered over it didn't surprise her..when it was hers and his.

Sasuke's eyes where different now, they showed that coldness they used and yet this time she was confused its as if he were sad and angry at himself. She let out a deep breath as she felt her kunai knife stab him in his stomach, although it seemed upon this reaction he had stabbed her in the back.

She felt the drip down her back as she let out a cough with blood, she looked up at him and he at her while Itachi this he grew angry because Sakura was resisting him and trying to take control of her body. Sasuke pushed her back away from him while his stomach leaked with the blood from where she stabbed him.

Sakura fell back on her bottom while Sasuke turned and faced his brother the Sharingan, shown in his eyes. Itachi only smirked watching him, "It seems that Sakura was of use..but I'm surprised you have remember this quickly after getting attacked by her once."

Sakura looked at the two of them and couldn't believe what she was hearing, "He..he has remembered?" After all of this he remembered once she had attacked him, and he had attacked her. Sasuke stood up and looked at his brother square in the face, "This time I will kill you."

Itachi could only grin as Sakura felt her body move again, she tried to resist his pull on her but she couldn't help it and quickly made her way over to Itachi's side holding a kunai knife in front of her face. Sasuke grinned, "Your going to use her? Just with a kunai knife, little good that will do you."

Itachi arched a brow while Sakura felt her knife thrown to the side and she placed on her black gloves, Sasuke glared at his brother while Sakura did this. "Your going to kill her.." Itachi only smiled this time before replying, "Little brother, you need to forget about this stupid girl and become stronger so you can face me.." Sasuke glared at him once more before replying, "who says I care about her?"

Sakura heart sunk, she could really feel her heart reach rock bottom when he said that. She wasn't really looking for him to say that he loved her, no. That would be a fantasy she would have, but not to care about her at all? Nothing not even the feeling of an old comrade, really hit her hard.

Itachi arched a brow and only shook his head, "you can't fool me little brother, I know you care deeply for her..that's all you said while your were dying last time!" He yelled and without another thought, Sakura slammed her fist against the ground as the ground broke apart and up to where Sasuke was standing.

He jumped up into the air to avoid the attack when sakura appeared right behind him, he glared knowing combined with Itachi's control and her own ability this was not going to be easy. He quickly turned as they started to go fist on fist fight. He caught a few of her blows and hits as she caught a few of his as well.

Once they had landed back on the ground sakura race at him once more delivering multiple punches and kicks to his vital areas, although Sasuke would not go down this easily ever again. Even if Sasuke would not admit it now of all the times, he did not want to lose the girl right in front of him, he had to get her out of this. Finding an opening for a split second he grabbed her wrist and flung her above his head and to slam against a tree with such force.

Sakura felt the tree crack once she hit it and couldn't help but wince in pain while Sasuke took this and ran at Itachi, pulling out various kunai knives and shrikin he threw them all at him. Not surprisingly enough he dodged them all, but while he was dodging Sasuke took this chance to deliver a fatal blow to Itachi.

He started to do a few hand signs before he let out a roar and ran at him with incredible speed before yelling out, "Chidori!" The screams and sounds from the attack smashed against him while he flew back against a tree, Itachi only grinned while his body disappeared in a poof of smoke, instead the body that laid there on the grass under the tree was none other than Sakura..Itachi had replaced her for him only mere seconds before the impact.

Sasuke eyes widened, not believing in what he was looking at. He had hit her, Sakura with his Chidori, he was the one that did this to her. Sasuke stood up and was shaking when he heard Itachi behind him, "So instead of me killing her, you did it yourself good job little brother."

Within almost an instant he had transformed into his forbidden form. Looking at his brother in the face there was not emotion in his face or in his eyes, the only emotion that shown now was pure hatred.

Sakura could barely open her eyes, she had never been hit with Sasuke Chidori and now she knew how painful the pain was, and is of this attack. She coughed a few times up blood, while she watched Sasuke battle his brother but all the while even in her weakened state..she noticed every time he attacked he would attack away from her and try and attack him as far as he could, she wanted to watch his battle to see if he was going to be ok..what the outcome would be.

As her eyes slowly started to close all she could hear was the screams of her beloved in the wind.

It seemed like she was in that state of mind forever, just sitting there waiting to die, knowing the man fighting didn't care for you. That he might die and laying there not being able to move was killing her, although it was rather comfy she didn't know the ground could feel like a bed..it was as if she was laying down.

Her eyes shot open and so did her body as she shot up from the bed? She winced in pain and fell back down on the bed her eyes looked about, she wasn't in the hospital she knew of that. It seemed like it was a room, a old fashioned room she looked about trying to figure out her situation, looking down at her stomach she noticed she was bandaged.

Her heart was racing she didn't know where she was and who had bandaged her..and changed her? She was wearing black shorts with a blue top, she took a moment to calm herself down before she took off the shirt and looked at the back her heart almost skipped a beat. Before she finally realized where she was.

**The Uchiha Mansion.**

She quickly placed back on the shirt while she looked around, she slowly took off the covers but before she could stand up she heard a voice right behind her, she knew all to well, "Your finally awake I see." Sakura turned around slowly to see a standing there in the doorway was Sasuke Uchiha.

She nodded slowly and then her eyes widened, "Sasuke you remember everything..and your alive." Sasuke nodded to both of those answers and walked over and handed her a plate of food placing a drink on the night stand, "Tsunade gave me orders to watch over you, She healed you quickly that day, although you have been in a coma for almost 2 weeks, Tsunade said you might not awaken."

Sakura looked at him not believing what she was hearing, she hadn't even touched her food she just listened to him speak. Sasuke noticed that she wanted him to talk more about what had happened so he did, he sighed and continued, "I killed him, Itachi I finally killed that fool. Although I needed some serious work on myself as well, so Tsunade had her work cut out for her."

Sasuke looked out the window and continued, "after she healed me I was alright to go home in a matter of a week, although you would not awaken, you were healing nicely, just not waking up."

Sasuke looked back at her and then spoke again, "I told Tsunade I would take you home and watch over you..It took some talking to but she agreed, only if she could make visits once a day, you just missed her actually." Sakura couldn't believe what was going on, Itachi was finally dead, and he was alive and so was she..and he had brought her back to his house.

Sakura looked up at Sasuke, he looked back at her and they just stared at each other for a long moment, and without realizing it they slowly started to come closer to each other..closer and closer with only a few inches apart.

Until the door slammed open and a very loud Naruto yelled, "Sakura your awake! Finally!" Sakura and Sasuke quickly pulled back and looked at Naruto, Sasuke looked the same but Sakura looked a bit annoyed but she smiled gently and did a small wave, "Hi Naruto."

Naruto ran over to Sakura's side with Hinata behind him who just smiled politly and held flowers for sakura, who gladly accepted them. "Sakura-chan! Are you ok? This is all your fault Sasuke-teme! You put Sakura's life on the line to kill your stupid brother!" Sasuke looked away almost wanting to flatten the little blonde hair punk right there.

Naruto asked Sakura all these questions about how she was doing while Sasuke got a vase to put the flowers in for Hinata's flowers. Naruto laughed and joked with Sakura until the sun was going down over the horizon, Naruto stood up and waved, "well it was nice seeeing you Sakura don't worry I will stop by tomorrow!" Hinata nodded as well and bowed, "Yes please t-t-take care miss. Sakura-a-a." Sakura smiled and waved to the both of them while Sasuke lead them out.

Sakura looked at the forgotten food and went to eat it but a hand stopped her and she looked up at Sasuke who replied, "the food is cold now..let me prepare a hot meal for you." He said and took the tray away while Sakura watched him and wondered what had gotten into him today..

While Sakura waited for Sasuke to return she looked out the window, and slowly got up from the bed and leaned against the windows frame, looking out on the deserted roads of the Uchiha village, as her eyes softened knowing that it was nothing left now.

Hearing the door open she looked over to see Sasuke with a tray of fresh made food the steam was coming off of the soup and hot tea he had prepared for her, she walked over and smiled to him gently. "Thank you Sasuke, you didn't have to do this for me."

Sasuke said nothing but just looked out the window and every now and then glance at her while she ate her food, and drank her tea. After finishing she placed the tray of food and cup aside on the night stand looking over at him before she spoke up, getting all the courage she had mustarded she wanted to ask him one question, "Sasuke, I was wondering."

Sasuke turned to look at her while she talked him, Sakura had to swallow once and maybe twice before she spoke up again her voice rather shakey, but then again she tried to keep it calm as she spoke, "Sasuke do you care for me?" She closed one eye and looked at him with another prepared for him to look away or even tell her she was stupid. Although, seemingly nothing happened..literally nothing happened. He just stood there and watched her never taking his eyes off her before Sakura spoke up again almost out of nervousness.

"I mean you said you didn't in the battle, but I don't think so you are caring for me here and you took me to the hospital I just don't think a person you doesn't care about another would do that.. You know?" She said, she knew she had been babbling but she wanted answers from him, and from him alone.

Sasuke waited until she was done, before he got up and walked over to the side of her bed, sitting down on the bed to look over at her before he spoke up, "What kind of question is that? You really are annoying, to not know the answer."

Sakura's eyes widened but then she lashed out at him gripping the sheets, "How dare you say that at a time like this! During the battle when you said you didn't care I didn't want to believe it! Even if I was just a comrade to you, you still should have had some feelings for me! I thought you did! You have been taking care of me watching over me, so why don't you just tell me how you really feel Sasuke Uchiha!"

She let out a deep breath not really believing what she had just done, she had yelled how Sasuke Uchiha, right in his own home. In his room were he had treated her kindly but she just had to know, she couldn't take it anymore. Sasuke watched her face, and her body language before long Sakura looked straight into his eyes, green eyes looking into his coal ones.

Sasuke then spoke up and shook his head, "I told you, you were annoying." Sakura was about to lash out on him again, when he grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards him before tilting his head to the side and crushing his lips upon hers.

It seemed like it was a forceful kiss but Sakura didn't care she didn't want to wake up if this was a dream, she didn't want this moment to end as she gladly kissed him back, her other free hand reached up and gripped his shirt while he slowly lowered her down back onto the bed, letting her lie down on the comfy sheets and pillows that were on the bed.

He continued to kiss her not daring to break apart anytime soon, and she did not want this moment to end either. He titled his head to the other side as he teased her tracing his tongue on her bottom lip as if asking for entry. For which she did comply, opening her mouth for him to explore within. He seemed violent and forceful but Sakura gave him a run for him money and was forceful back as they wrestled their tongues together.

Finally the two of the started to separate for a moment to breath as Sasuke looked down at her and she looked up at him, she was the one that spoke first, "Just tell me that you care about me.." Sasuke looked at her and only grinned before leaning over and whispering in her ear, "I thought actions spoke louder than words Sakura.."

Sakura's heart began to pound when he captured her lips with his again kissing her violently, and then softly just a few more times before he pulled back and looked down at her once more. "Sakura..restore my clan with me" Sakura's heart skipped a beat as she looked up at him, and he spoke up once more, "I will protect you until the day I die, and our children as well.." Sasuke bit his bottom lip wanting to say more as he looked into her eyes, "I Love you Sakura Haruno.."

Sakura eyes widened once he spilled out those words she had been waiting to hear, her heart pounded to loudly that she thought he could even hear it, she slowly nodded and smiled brightly up at him, "Of course Sasuke-kun that is all I ever wanted, was to be yours..I Love you Sasuke Uchiha." For the first time ever since Sakura had known him, he smiled at her..a true smile one that she knew he had been hidding..

As the sun went down They were able to sleep soundly in each other's arms that night..no fear of Itachi, dying, memory loss, or anything else. What mattered to them was each other, and staying together..like this.

* * *

_**The End..  
**_

* * *

_Yay im done!_

_Oh wait am I? Its all up to you! If you want me to post an epilogue, then please send me **TONS **of reviews! Because I love them and they give me inspiration!_

_Sorry about not adding this chapter, I have been very busy, and now I am sick so I decided to do this..and I was inspired so I hope you all enjoy! And if I get enough reviews. I will do an epilogue for you all to enjoy!_

**_-Kris  
_**


	8. Epilogue Finally!

**Epilogue**

****

* * *

****

As the sunlight flooded the room from an open window, a pair of emerald eyes opened up to look around her. She let out a soft sigh as she sat up in bed holding the thin cream colored sheets in front of her, as well as showing off her bare back.

Glancing around the room looking at the mess of it, clothes all around her in different areas. She could only laugh at the memories, and then a soft pink rested on her cheeks. She blinked once more and glanced at the empty spot next to her, and slowly slid out of the comfort of her bed to place on his shirt that had been thrown on the ground.

It was a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the left shoulder that just went to her knees. She slowly made her way out of the room her hair in a nice mess, but she didn't care. She quietly made her way downstairs to hear movement in the kitchen. All the while hoping and praying last night wasn't a dream.

She slowly crept up to the kitchen's entrance and peered in looking at her love Sasuke Uchiha sipping on a cup of tea looking out the window. Her thoughts full of worry and doubt, were now replaced by joy and strong smile. Sasuke knowing she was there, felt her presence and turned towards her arching a brow before speaking in that strong tone of his, "nice hair."

Sakura smiled back at him and walked over to him taking the extra cup of tea that was sitting next to him and sipped on it before replying, "You made it that way, so shut up..besides you have pretty nifty hair as well." Sasuke grinned, there was no lie in that statement, and just like Sakura's hair his was even messier than usual.

Sasuke shrugged and looked out the window before Sakura spoke up once more, "Sasuke..umm this might be a stupid question but what now? Are you staying?" Sasuke didn't reply at first only looked out the window and then without looking at her he said softly, "I am staying, and with you.."

That was all she needed to her, she did not need to hear him pledge his love. He did that last night, she could tell in the way he looked at her with those eyes of his. Sakura looked up at him and smiled gently, "Good, because your not going anywhere without my permission you got that?" Sasuke turned to look at her and arched a brow, "You think you can stop me?"

Sakura winked at him placing her cup of tea down on the counter, "I may not have stopped you before, but this time is different, I can stop you" Sasuke placed on a grin and also set down his cup of tea looking into Sakura's emerald eyes. "Sakura, you should get ready..the hospital's waiting for you." Sakura nodded and turned to leave, but before she did so she leaned over and kissed his cheek softly and ran upstairs to the bathroom.

Sasuke watched her run off upstairs and after hearing the shower start he grinned and thought for a moment before muttering about how he needed a shower too. As he turned and walked out of the kitchen and upstairs..

* * *

Once Sakura was ready for the day, and she looked brand new. She seemed to have a different glow to her this time as she placed on her nurse outfit, did her hair placed on a pinch of make up. She turned to see Sasuke ready in a few minutes. Sakura rolled her eyes and thought, "men they don't have to do anything to get ready, they get wet and dry off..wish it was that simple for me"

Sakura stood up and looked at Sasuke with a small smile as she quietly said, "Sasuke-kun are you coming with me to the hospital? I think a few people would like to meet the man I am going to share my life with." Sasuke turned to her and arched a brow, but nodded anyways, as the two made their way downstairs and out the front door..hand in hand?

Sakura was just as surprised as you are! I mean Sasuke being open about their relationship, even the day after? She didn't complain, she was happy he was being open about it, because she did not want to hide this. As they walked down the streets of the Konoha Village everyone who saw them started to whisper and mumble at the couple walking down the street.

Too bad for the fan girls and even fan boys for the both of them as they were upset to see the two officially together. Stepping into the hospital doors, they were immediately put to the ground by their former team mate Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hey you two! Glad to see your both doing well! What are you doing here Sasuke?" Naturo jumped up off of them as Sauske helped Sakura up still holding on her hand firmly, "Naruto you baka why are you jumping on us?. You three year old."

Naruto glared at Sasuke and replied, "I'm no three year old you!-" Sakura smiled and waved her hand, "Now, now Naruto don't get all fussy we are in the hospital remember?" Naruto sighed and looked away, "yea whatever he just needs to stop calling me a baka..you.." Naruto blinked and looked at their hands, and then back at them, hands, them, hands, them, hands, them.

Finally Sasuke arched a brow and spoke up, "got something to say baka?" Naruto laughed once again trying to hide his emotions inside but just smiled at the two, "uh nothing, nothing at all, its just about time you two!"

"Sakura!" Sakura, Sasuke, and even Naruto looked up at the voice who spoke her name to see Tsunade waving at the group, "Could you come over here please?" Sakura nodded and waved to Naruto, "We will catch up later ok Naruto?" Sasuke looked at Naruto and walked with Sakura to go talk to Tsunade. As Naruto stood and watched his best friends walk away, hand in hand.

Soon Naruto felt a hand on his shoulder as he turned around and saw a pair of light violet eyes staring up at him, as she softly spoke. "Naruto..are you, you ok?" Naruto smiled at the young female and laughed, "Yea Hinata I'm fine, why wouldn't I be?"

Hinata's eyes softened as she spoke once more, "Naruto..it's ok to show what you are really feeling, you don't need to hide it from me." Naruto looked at Hinata and sighed once more looking back at Sakura and Sasuke holding hands, "I should be happy my best friends have finally gotten together, Sakura is finally happy by his side."

Hinata smiled gently and looked up at Naruto, "Isn't it funny how love can be so blind sometimes? The person who loves and deeply care for you..could, could, be standing right next to you..and you wouldn't know it.." Naruto nodded and then blinked looking at Hinata before smiling, "Hinata would you like to get some Raman with me?"

A clear brush of pink spread on her cheeks as she smiled with a nod, "Yes..i would love to." Naruto nodded and smiled back as well, "then lets go!" As the two turned around and walked out of the hospital together.

Sakura and Sasuke had been talking to Tsunade about a few things here and there. Regarding Sasuke's stay in the village and his conditions for living there, soon it was apparent that Sakura could not stay and should leave for a while as they discussed more matters. Sakura understood and stood up to make her usual rounds once more, although this time she visited her favorite patient first, Miho.

Opening the door slowly as she stepped into the room, Miho was awake and smiling as she looked up at Sakura. Sakura smiled back at her and then blinked looking around the room, noticing a little change. "Miho, where are all your drawings and colors? Don't tell me you stopped coloring." Miho smiled and shook her head before slowly stepping out of bed and standing up.

Sakura's eyes widened as she ran to Miho's saying she shouldn't be out of bed. Miho shook her head and placed a hand in front of her saying, "Miss Sakura I think it's about time I tell you who I really am." Sakura blinked and let out a soft laugh, "Miho, you silly girl, you Miho a little girl who I have been treating for quite sometime now."

Miho smiled once more and looked up at Sakura, "No I'm not, and it is true my name is Miho but the last name you have given me is not mine." Within the next moment there was a flash and Sakura blinked trying to get her sight back as she now stared at a young woman, with jet black hair, blue eyes and black outfit, the woman smiled kindly at Sakura and bowed.

"It was an honor to meet you Miss. Haruno, I can not really explain who I am but I was sent here to warn you about the future. In doing so I was transformed into a little child, and the only thing I could think of warning you, was to draw those pictures. Luckily none of them came true. I wanted to help you Miss. Haruno, and in doing so I know I have made the right decision."

Sakura was speechless as she stared at the young lady before her; she couldn't believe all this time the little girl she had taken care of was actually a young woman sent here to help her? Sakura shook her head and spoke up, "Miho, I don't understand why..why were you sent here to help me? What makes me so special?"

Miho smiled once more and bowed to Sakura, "I can not give you much information Miss. Haruno but I can tell you, if you had killed Sasuke, the future would be a much different place without him by your side, and you by someone else's side." Miho bowed once more, "I must leave now, take care..and I will see you in a few years..now I know what a strong woman you were Sakura.." Miho teared up before she smiled a disappeared in a flash.

Sakura dropped her clip board and fell to her knees staring at the spot that she last saw Miho. She felt her body shake as she had a million questions buzzing in her head but none of them could be answered, not now. As she glanced at the spot Miho had last appeared she saw the last picture she had drew, it was of Sasuke and Sakura hand in hand under the cherry blossom trees.

* * *

Five years later..

Years passed but not much changed.

Tsunade was still the Hokage, and Shizune was still on her tail about everything.

Naruto finally took Hinata's words for advice and asked Hinata to marry him, and they were married two years after Miho's disappearance.

As for Sakura and Sasuke, they were married within a few months of Miho's disappearance. Sasuke was the leader of a Squad of Anbu, his second in command was his wife Sakura. They are still trying to have children. But with the test from last night, it seems like they won't have to wait too much longer for children of their own.

Yes, everything was just as it should. Although one mystery was never solved of who was really that Miho girl? Where did she come from and why did she help Sakura?

* * *

Summer

On The Fifth Year..

A screaming young woman with jet black hair and soft violet eyes squeezed on her husband's hand for dear life as he winced in pain. The husband by the name of Naruto yelled at the medical ninja delivering their child, "Sakura could you hurry up! My hand can't take much longer!"

Sakura glared at him while Hinata yelled at him, "Shut up! You don't have to give birth do you!" Naruto winced and nodded, "right sorry, Sakura..just hurry!" Sakura ignored Naruto and turned to Hinata, "Hinata, come on it's almost out just give me one more good push! And push!" Hinata screamed as she pushed as hard as she could.

Moments later, which seemed like an eternity to Naruto's hand they heard screams as Sakura held up a new born baby in her arms. Naruto smiled and Hinata let out a deep breath as she laid back on the bed. Sakura smiled cleaning up the baby and wrapping her in a soft blanket handing her over to the father. Sakura smiled and whispered softly, "Congratulations, it's a baby girl." Naruto smiled and walked over handing the buddle of joy to Hinata, who gently took the baby in her arms.

Sakura walked out of the room for a brief moment to give the new parents a moment of privacy, she took off her mask and gloves as she walked down the hallway to see her husband standing at the end grinning. "How did it go? Is Naruto's hand broken?" Sakura grinned back with a wink, "I believe so..but they have a baby girl."

Sasuke nodded, "that's great." Sakura nodded and looked up at Sasuke as her eyes softened, "Speaking of children..I took the test." Sasuke looked at her and arched a brow, "and?.." Sakura smiled and replied, "Looks like we are going to be parents next." Sasuke smiled, the very few times he smiled and picked her up and spun her around before placing her on the ground and kissing her gently, "About time." Sakura punched his arm for that as the two made their way down to Hinata's and Naruto's room.

Sakura knocked as they walked in, and made their way over to the couple. Sakura smiled softly and looked up at the Hinata and asked softly, "So Hinata have you both decided on a name?" Hinata smiled and nodded looking at the two of them. Sakura looked down at the baby girl with a nice amount of black hair as the baby opened her eyes for a brief moment and showed a pair of blue eyes, Hinata spoke softly and said, "Her name is _Miho_."

That's when Sakura passed out.

* * *

The End.

* * *

Thank you to all my faithful readers! I am so sorry I haven't done this in a while! Dance and applying to places has taken up my time! I hope you all enjoyed my epilogue!

**R&R** and tell me what you think and if you want me to write another one!

Oh and happy Valentines Days!

_**-Krisy**_


End file.
